cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bznboy/Royal Grand Prix Battle: Ceolwulf vs Evan Bao Lei
Pre-battle *Evan enters the field* Evan: Whew... that was a hard battle. *Evan turns to look at a screen, a name displays on screen* *Ceolwulf enters the field* Evan: My next opponent is Ceol...wulf? Hmm... Weird name... Ceol: Did someone say my name? Evan: Ahh! You're Ceolwulf? Ceol: Last I'd check, yes. You must be Evan Bao... Leh? Evan: Just call me Evan. You're ready to get your ass kicked? Ceol: As ready as you are getting yours handed to you. (Both players sets down their starting vanguard and draws openning hand) Evan & Ceol: Stand up! Vanguard! Evan: Glacier Shield, Beike! (Power: 4000) Ceol: Ronzo Resident! (Power 5000) First Turn (Evan) Evan draws. (?) Evan: Ride!! Glacier Guardian, Souho! Beike's skill activates. (Glacier Barrier, Balien is added to hand) Souho's skill activates (Power 8000) Evan: Turn end. Second Turn (Ceolwulf) Ceol draws. (?) Ceol: Riding Village Knight, Joseph! (Power: 7000) Town Guard's skill activates, moved to front-left R Ceol: Calling Resistance Activist (Back-Left R) Evan's thoughts: An quick attack? Ceol: Activist boost Resident, and attacks Souho. ( 11000 vs 8000 ) Evan: No guard. (Damage Check: Coral Guard, Levis) Ceol: Resident's skill activates, he goes back into the deck and Resistance Activist is called from my deck at rest. This allows Joseph's skill to activate as well, giving him an additional two thousand power. (Village Knight, Joseph: 9000 Power) Ceol: Joseph now attacks your vanguard! ( 9000 vs 8000 ) Evan: No guard. I made a mistake... Ceol: Drive Check... No trigger, but the attack still hits. (Drive Check: Resistance Officer, Jason) (Evan's Damage Check, Glacier Guardian, Souho) Ceol: Turn ended. Statistics 1 Evan *Hand: 5 (Glacie Barrier, Balien, 4 unknowns) *Soul: 1 (Glacier Shield, Beike) *Damage: 2/2 Unflipped Front Row: Empty | Glacie Guardian, Souho | Empty Back Row: Empty | Empty | Empty Ceolwulf *Hand: 4 (Resistance Officer, Jason, 3 unknowns) *Soul: 0 *Damage: 0/0 Unflipped Front Row: Empty | Village Knight, Joseph | Empty Back Row: Resistance Activist | Resistance Activist | Empty Third Turn (Evan) Evan draws Evan: Ride!! Glacie Protector, Fangyu! (Power: 9000) Souho's skill allows me to reduce the power of up to two of your rearguards! Ceol: And you decide to choose none? Evan: Say what! Of course not! Both Resistance Activist lose two thousand power until me next stand phrase. (Resistance Activist: 4000 Power) Ceol: Urk... Fair enough... I suppose... Evan: Since Souho's in the soul, Fangyu gets an addition thousand power too. Ceol: Chain ride, right? Evan: That's right Call!! Reef Knight, Adiose (Front left R), Coral Guardian, Levis (Behind V). Adiose, attack! (9000 vs 7000) Ceol: Damage Check... No trigger... (Damage Check: Sniper of Ronzo Resistance, Delia) Evan: One more attack from Fangyu attacks Joseph with Levis' boost. (18000 vs 7000) Ceol: Heh... Like I would guard such a high powered attack! Evan: Drive Check... Krr... No trigger... (Drive Check: Reef Knight, Loyster) Ceolwulf: Damage Check! Ouch... A heal trigger gone to waste... (Damage Check: Village Healer, Sylvia) Evan: I'll end there then. Turn 4 Ceol draws Ceol: Riding Resistance Officer, Jason! (Power: 8000) During my turn, he's getting an additional thousand power for each Resistance Activist on field (Power: 10000). Resistance Activist also shares this skill with him. (Resistance Activist: 5000 Power) Evan: Hah!? I ended up reducing their power by one thousand only!? Ceol: Hey! That's already interrupting my tatic for this turn! Calling Village Armorer, Hok! (Front left R) (Power: 8000). I'll have him attack your vanguard first! (13000 vs 10000) Evan: (I shouldn't guard this attack, that'd prevent him from healing if he drove check one) No guard. (Damage Check: Reef Knight, Yatchian) Ceol: Since his attack hit, I can flip a damage over and send Village Armorer, Hok to the top of the deck to superior call two more Resistance Activist! Evan: Ehh!? Not again! (This deck... How am I suppose to defend against these pressure-types attack so early?) Ceol: Don't forget that Resistance Activist gets an additional thousand power for each Resistance Activist on field! (Right column Resistance Activist: 9000 Power) Evan: Wait... That means the power reducting is now void... (Resistance Activist behind vanguard: 7000 Power) Ceol: Haha... Yup! But Resistance Activist's tag-team combo is comming next! (18000 vs 10000) Evan: Gaah! I'm not getting defeated that easily! Guard!! Drill-Healed Jellyfish Swarm, stop that attack! Since the guard is successful, I can flip a card from my damage zone and draw an additional card! Ceol: Well... Resistance Officer, Jason attacks your vanguard with the powered down Resistance Activist's support. (19000 vs 10000) Evan: I can't risk a trigger... No guard... Ceol: Drive Check... Woo! Evan: (It's fine... I have enough shields to block a stand trigger...) Ceol: It's my avatar! Which means blank trigger! (Drive Check: Village Commander, Moses) Evan almost falls comically Evan: Wait what!? Ceol: Oh come on... relax... It's not like your battle decides your team's fate, right? Evan: Uh... Yeah... (He's right...) I still need to do a damage check though... (Damage Check: Icy Water Maiden, Lika) He-Heal Trigger! Ceol: Glad to see you lighten up! Turn ended. Statisics 2 Evan *Hand: 5 (Glacie Barrier, Balien, 4 unknowns) *Soul: 1 (Glacier Shield, Beike, Glacier Guardian, Souho) *Damage: 3/3 Unflipped Front Row: Reef Knight, Adiose | Glacie Protector, Fangyu | Empty Back Row: Empty | Coral Guardian, Levis | Empty Ceolwulf *Hand: 3 (Village Commander, Moses, 2 unknowns) *Soul: 1 (Village Knight, Joseph) *Damage: 1/2 Unflipped Front Row: Empty | Resistance Officer, Jason | Resistance Activist Back Row: Resistance Activist | Resistance Activist | Resistance Activist 5th Turn (Evan) Evan draws Evan: Guess, it's time to get serious. Evan put on his serious face. Ceol: (Whoa... what's this ominous feeling?) Evan: Warrior of Steel, Guardian of the Reefs, Held out your Shield & Stand against the horrendous tide!! Ride!! Glacier Barrier, Balien! (Power: 10000) Skill activate! Power +1000 since I have Fangyu in soul. And with Fangyu's skill, the Resistance Activist behind your vanguard & the one on the frontline Power -2000. Ceol: This again? It's not going to work twice you know? Evan: Just wait & see! Call! Monsterous Sea Wyrm, Troglotes (Power: 11000) & Stingray Blockade (Power: 7000). Adoise gets Power +3000 since there's one successful guard during your last turn. Ceol: What!! Evan: Oh yes! *Smile* Now! With a boost from Stingray, Adiose attacks your Vanguard (Power: 18000 vs 8000) Ceol: No Guard!! (Damage Check: Village Armorer, Hok) Evan: With backup from Levis, Balien attacks!! (Power 18000 vs 8000)!! Ceol: That's too much for me to guard... Evan: Twin Drive Check!! First (Drive Check: Crystal Barrier Flurst)! Now then... Second! (Drive Check: Defense Tortoise) Draw Trigger!! Power to Troglotes and I draw!! (Power 16000) Ceol: Uh ho. Check... (Damage Check: Village Huntress, Sylvanna (Critical Trigger)). Critical Trigger... All effects to Activist on my front row. (Power 9000) Evan: Troglotes!! After that Activitist!! (Power: 16000 vs 9000). Ceol: Heh? Not the vanguard? Evan: I'm not going to let you power up the next turn! Ceol: Guard! Village Healer, Sylvia! (To think he turn the tide in just one turn..) Hey! You're not half-bad! Evan: You too! I never met an opponent who pressure me at the start. Ceol: Hah! There are lots of other players who do that. Evan: I see... Turn end! Sixth Turn (Ceolwulf) Ceol: Stand and Draw... It's time to retaliate. Evan: Hm? Ceol: The restrained beast that is Ronzo's champion, enter the field and lead your forces to victory! I ride, my Avatar, Village Commander, Moses! (Power: 10000) His skill shall be activated! I counterblast (2) and return my front row Resistance Activist to the bottom of the deck to draw two cards! Evan: You'd just removed the powered down one... Ceol: It's a necessary sacrifice, at least it wasn't retired. Now call! Sniper of Ronzo Resistance, Delia (Power: 10000) and Ronzo Ranger, Adrian (Power: 8000). Since I have more than two Resistance Activist on the field. Delia powers up again! (Power: 13000) Evan: What!? Ceol: You heard me, Delia is powering up. Now Moses, attack Balien with Activist's support! (16000 vs 11000) Evan: Krrk... I guard with- Ceol: Claw through the limits with your bare hands, LIMIT BREAK! Evan: !? Ceol: Moses gets an additional 5k when attacking vanguard! Evan: (Phew... it's just a normal 5k limit break...) No guard. Ceol: Twin drive. First check (Traveling Adventurer), no trigger. Second check (Village Healer, Sylvia)! Heal Trigger! I recover one face-down damage and give the additional power to Delia (Power: 18000). Evan: Damage check (Night Patrol Angler). Stand trigger, Power to Balien and I stand Levis. (Glacie Protector, Fangyu: Power 16000) Ceol: Phew... I was lucky to predict that... Evan: What do you... (Adrian attack requires a 5k shield... while Delia requires 15k to defend it... wait...) Oh no! Ceol: Seems like you caught on. Adrian attacks Balien with Activist's support! (16000 vs 16000) Evan: I'll guard that with Glacier Guardian, Souho! (16000 vs 21000) Ceol: Delia attacks Balien with Activist's support! (26000 vs 16000) Evan: (Should I guard this? I'll need at least 2 cards to guard it...) No guard... (Damage Check: Crystal Barrier, Flurst) There goes a perfect defense... Ceol: Ah... That kinda sucks... Turn ended. Statisics 3 Evan *Hand: 4 (Crystal Barrier, Flurst Guard, Defense Tortoise, 2 unknowns) *Soul: 3 (Glacier Shield, Beike, Glacier Guardian, Souho, Glacier Protector, Fangyu) *Damage: 5/5 Unflipped Front Row: Reef Knight, Adiose | Glacier Barrier, Balien | Monstrous Sea Wyrm, Troglotes Back Row: Stingray Blockade | Coral Guardian, Levis | Empty Ceolwulf *Hand: 4 (Traveling Adventurer (Perfect Guard), Village Healer, Sylvia, 2 Unknown) *Soul: 2 (Village Knight, Joseph, Resistance Officer, Jason) *Damage: 1/3 Unflipped Front Row: Sniper of Ronzo Resistance, Delia | Village Commander, Moses | Ronzo Ranger, Adrian Back Row: Resistance Activist | Resistance Activist | Resistance Activist 7th Turn (Evan) Evan: (My God! I never been in such a pinch!!) Evan draws. Evan: (Guess it's time I use that.) Hey! Ceol! Ceol: What? Evan: Since you're such a strong fighter have you... Evan closes his eyes for a second & re-opens it, revealing a glow in his eyes. Evan... seen this. Ceol: *shocked* PSY Qualia!! Evan: So you know it. Guess you got yourself wrapped in some kind of mess? Ceol: Yeah. And you? Evan: Well, I got a 'request' from... Bah! Why not we continue this after this? Ceol: Fine by me! Evan: The Shield that protects & destroys all! Cross Ride the Vanguard!! The Blue Guardian that stand to demolish all that is hostile has arrived! Behold! Artic Zonekeeper, Blue Balien!!! With Glacier Barrier in soul, Blue Balien's Power becomes 13000. Call. Reef Knight Loyster! Ceol: Did your PSY Qualia shows you this? Evan: More or less. Now with a boost from Loyster, Troglotes attacks your Vanguard! (Power: 17000 vs 10000) Ceol: Sylvia, defense! (Power: 17000 vs 20000) Evan: With Levis bossting, Blue Balien goes in for the kill! (Power: 21000 vs 10000) Ceol: (It's a Cross Ride so...) No Guard!! Evan: Twin Drive!! First Check! (Icy Water Maiden, Lika Heal) Heal Trigger! One damage out & Adiose Power +5000. Second Check! (Defense Tortoise Draw) Lucky!! Ceol: What? Didn't your predict that? Evan: Who says I predicted this? Ceol: (Then what did he predicted just now... with that PSY Qualia?) Evan: Power to Adiose! And I Draw! Ceol: Damage check! (Traveling Merchant Draw) Power to my Vanguard & I draw! Evan: With a boost from Stingray Blockade, Adiose! Attack Delia! (Power: 25000 vs 10000) Ceol: Damn! This again! Evan: Now let's see what's that card you just draw. Ceol: I'm sorry, Delia. Evan: (A Grade 3 or is he just want to save his hand?) Turn End. Eighth Turn (Ceolwulf) Ceol: (PSYqualia... Probably given to him by the Crystal Reefs... Or could he be a person from Cray...?) Evan: Hm? What's wrong? Ceol: Oh, nothing. Stand and Draw. (I don't know what he had predicted. He didn't predict anything in his last turn nor can he see his image of victory against me due to Cray's Shield... ) Evan: (His attitude has changed... Should I have not shown him PSYqualia?) Ceol: The price of victory is steep, more than anyone believes. Submit yourself to the demon inside you. Crossride! Village General, Moses! Since Village Commander, Moses is in the soul, the base power of my vanguard is 13k as well! Evan: A Crossride unit as well!? Ceol: (Strange... He doesn't seem to know about Moses, but he has Psyqualia. I'm leaning to the fact that his a guy from Earth...) Balien seems to has chosen his vanguard well... Evan: Balien? Who do you mean? (He's not refering to my avatar, is he?) Ceol: -shakes head- Mmm, nevermind what I said. (Has Psyqualia, but doesn't know Moses or his avatar... That comfirms it...) I recall Delia back onto the field. Evan: (He has another one?) Oh man... Ceol: Adrian, take down Adiose. (16000 vs 9000) Evan: (My rearguard?) I'll guard that with Icy Water Maiden, Lika. Ceol: Delia attacks Balien, her skill is active. (21000 vs 13000) Evan: (His attacking pattern has changed, but that puts me in the advantage...) Defense Tortoise, protect me! Ceol: That's not enough. Evan: His skill brings his shield up by 5k since the attack is higher than 18k. Ceol: Damn... (He still has another one...) Evan: With a successful guard for Balien, I will freeze the limits solid and shatter it into dust! LIMIT BREAK! Ceol: (That's not good... He still has a perfect guard too... I think?) Evan: I use a counterblast (2) to give my vanguard an additional 10k power and extra critical until the end of my turn! Don't forget Adiose gets 3k for each successful vanguard guard as well! (Blue Balien: 23000 Power, Adiose: 12000 Power) Ceol: Oh man... This is going to get complicated... Moses attacks your vanguard with Resistance's support! (21000 vs 23000) Evan: That attack won't hit unless you pull a trigger. Ceol: I don't need a trigger for that. Sacrifice your sanity for power! LIMIT BREAK! Evan: (This skill will definately not be the same limit break...) Ceol: Counterblast (1)! Resistance Activist (Bottom left rearguard), retreat for now. I sent Resistance Activist to the bottom of my deck and look at the top 2 cards of my deck! Evan: (A superior call tatic? Calling Resistance Activist from deck, and using it as a cost? What kind of deck is this!?) Ceol: -smiles- What luck... -reveals the 2 cards- I superior call Sniper of the Ronzo resistance, Delia and Village Commander, Moses. My vanguard Moses gains the original power of these cards. (41000 vs 23000) Adrian and the previous Delia exits the field for them. Evan: Oh man... (I don't need to worry too much about those cards, their power aren't high enough to hit Balien) Ceol: Now Delia's ability, when place on rearguard, I place a card from my hand to the soul and call Resistance Activist from the deck. Evan: That still isn't enough to reach my vanguard's attack though Ceol: You know... Just ommiguard it already... Evan: Huh? Oh, right... Flurst's perfect defense. Ceol: Twin drive, First check (Traveling Merchant) Draw trigger. Power to my rearguard, Moses and I draw. (Village Commander, Moses: 15000 Power) Evan: (Power to Moses?) Ceol: (Damn, drawn my Heal Trigger... I still need one more) Second check (Resistance Guerilla Fighter, Rough) (Yes!) Critical! All effects is given to Delia! Moses, take down Adiose! (15000 vs 15000) Evan: (I need to guard it, but my hand... It's too small...) Argh! I guard that with Arms Eating Shark! (15000 vs 20000) Ceol: Delia, take down Balien. (26000 vs 23000) Evan: Are you really serious? I still have a card in hand, or Adiose to intercept you know? Ceol: Your choices are limited, You still need Adiose, so the card in hand is something you can defend with, or you would have let Adiose be retired. If you let this go, you suffer two damages. Evan: (Damn... he's right...) Defense Tortoise, protect me! (Adiose: 18000 Power, Loyster: 15000 Power) Ceol: You hand is now empty. Let's see what you can do, Vanguard of Crystal Reef. Turn End. Evan: (... This is going to be difficult...) -eyes glow again- (Show me the way to victory... My friends...) Ceol: (Both of us are sitting at four damages, whichever rearguard that first attacks my vanguard with a critical of 1 (Does 1 damage only) will not be guarded. I will defend the rest...) Statistics 4 Evan *Hand: 0 *Soul: 4 (Glacier Shield, Beike, Glacier Guardian, Souho, Glacier Protector, Fangyu, Glacier Barrier, Balien) *Damage: 2/4 Unflipped Front Row: Reef Knight, Adiose | Artic Zonekeeper, Blue Balien | Monstrous Sea Wyrm, Troglotes Back Row: Stingray Blockade | Coral Guardian, Levis | Reef Knight, Loyster Ceolwulf *Hand: 5 (Traveling Merchant, Resistance Guerilla Fighter, Rough, Traveling Adventurer (Perfect Defense), Village Healer, Sylvia, 1 Unknown) *Soul: 4 (Village Knight, Joseph, Resistance Officer, Jason, Village Commander, Moses, 1 Unknown) *Damage: 1/4 Unflipped Front Row: Sniper of Ronzo Resistance, Delia | Village General, Moses | Village Commander, Moses Back Row: Resistance Activist | Resistance Activist | Resistance Activist 9th Turn (Evan) Evan draws. Evan: Time to settle this!! Ceol: Okay, bring it!! Evan: Warriors of the Reefs, the time has come, now is the time when offense is the best defense!! Adiose & Loyster! Power +6000 since there are 2 successful guard during your last turn. Ceol: (I can still manage that) Evan: Adiose, boosted by Stingray, charge in!! (Power: 21000 vs 13000) Ceol: No guard! (Damage Check: Villge Knight, Joseph) Evan: Boosted by Levis, my Vanguard, surge in!! (Power: 31000 vs 13000) Ceol: Perfect Guard!! End of the road, Evan. Evan: Not yet. Ceol: ? Evan: It's not over yet!! I am Crystal Reefs user & thus, I am one of their warriors & Crystal Reefs' warriors NEVER. EVER. GIVE. UPPP!!!! *Eyes glowed* Ceol: (Woah!) Nicely said! Now come on!! Give me all you got!!! Evan: TWIN DRIVE! CHECK!! First!! (Drive Check: Night Patrol Angler Stand) All to Adiose! Second!! (Drive Check: Drill Headed Jellyfish Critical) Yes!! All to Trologtes Ceol: Uh-oh! (This can't be good!!) Evan: Trologtes, with a boost from Loyster! Bare your fangs at the Village General!! (Power: 28000 vs 13000) Ceol: Oh no, you don't! Guard!! Rough & Sylvia! (Power: 28000 vs 33000) Evan: Adiose! End it!! Ceol: (Damn! Travelling Merchant's not enough) No Guard!! Damage Check!! Evan: ........ Ceol: *smile* Hey, Evan! Evan: What? Ceol: Your Bond with your units, it's really something! I'm would satisfied even if it is loss but... Ceol revealed the Damage Trigger. (Damage Check: Village Healer, Sylvia Heal) Evan: *Shocked* No way... Ceol: Power to Moses & kissing one damage goodbye! Evan: (I won't lose!) Turn End! Tenth turn (Ceolwulf) Ceol: My turn, stand and draw! (The Village Valkyrie...) Evan: (I should be able to withstand the assualt... with the 2 10k shields and 3 interceptors, abeit pseudo ones) Ceol: (This may be the only way to win now...) I replace Village Commander, Moses with Village Valkryie, Myriam. Then boosted by Resistance Activist, Delia attacks your vanguard! (21000 vs 13000) Evan: (Should I risk a no critical trigger check?) No guard... (Damage check: Crystal Barrier, Flurst) Ceol: Boosted by Activist again, Moses attacks! (21000 vs 13000) I activate the skill again! (Returning Activist behind Delia) Superior call! Ceol takes the top two cards of his deck, looking at it intensly, as if deciding what to do next... Evan: (What did he get?) Ceol: (Looks like it's my win.) I call my last Sniper of the Ronzo Resistance and Ronzo Quartermaster, Erica! Moses' power is increased by 15000! (36000 vs 13000). Also, since two units were called from the deck, Myriam gets an additional 4k. (Village Valkyrie, Myriam: 13000 Power). Evan: (They still won't hit my vanguard once I limit break) Ceol: First, Erica's skill, I soulblast (2) and draw a card. And it's over! Evan: What!? Ceol: I discard the card I drew with Erica's skill to superior call back Resistance Activist! (Village Valkyrie, Myriam: 15000 Power) Erica exits the field! (Too bad I had to drop that trigger...) Evan: (Combine that with Resistance boost, she is barely able to hit my vanguard.) I'll stop your attack with Night Patrol Angler and Drill-Headed Jellyfish! (36000 vs 33000) Ceol: (That's not enough unless he intercepts...) Evan: The defense of the Crystal Reefs are absolute! Troglotes' skill! When my grade 3 vanguard is under attack of a power higher than 18k, I can move it to guard zone and it will get an additional 5k shield! This same skill is applicable with Stingray Blockade without the shield boost! (36000 vs 43000) Ceolwulf: Twin drive... First check (Traveling Merchant) Draw Trigger... (If I didn't use Erica's skill, I would have been able to check two triggers...) Power to Myriam and I draw (Village Valkyrie, Myriam: 20000 Power).... Second check! (Ronzo Quartermaster, Erica)... No trigger... Evan: Alright, first off! Limit Break again! Balien gets an additional 10k power and critical! (Artic Zonekeeper, Blue Balien: 23000 Power) Second, Drill-Headed Jellyfish's skill! Counterblast (1) and draw a card! Ceol: (Adiose's and Loyster's power has also increased by 3k...) Evan: (Sorry, Troglotes... But I have to give up on you if I want to survive... Especially since my hand is both grade 3s...) I also activate Night Patrol Angler's skill, discarding Troglotes again to draw a card! (Adiose... better than nothing I guess... Ceol: (I could go and try finish it now... but better safe than sorry) Delia attacks Adiose with Activist's support. (21000 vs 12000) Evan: No guard... (Crap... I have just barely enough to stop Myriam from hitting my vanguard with that Adiose...) Ceol: Finally, Myriam attacks your vanguard with Activist's support! (28000 vs 23000) Evan: (Guess this is it...) No guard... Damage check... Evan looks at the top card of his deck. Ceol: (Please let it not be a Heal Trigger...) Evan: Sigh... it's your win... (Damage Check: Glacier Barrier, Balien) Final Statistics Evan *Hand: 2 (Reef Knight, Adiose, Reef Knight, Yatchian) *Soul: 4 (Glacier Shield, Beike, Glacier Guardian, Souho, Glacier Protector, Fangyu, Glacier Barrier, Balien) *Damage: 1/6 Unflipped Front Row: Empty | Artic Zonekeeper, Blue Balien | Empty Back Row: Empty | Coral Guardian, Levis | Reef Knight, Loyster Ceolwulf *Hand: 3 (Traveling Merchant, Ronzo Quartermaster, Erica, Second-in-command, Joshua) *Soul: 3 (Resistance Officer, Jason, Village Commander, Moses, 1 Trigger) *Damage: 2/5 Unflipped Front Row: Sniper of Ronzo Resistance, Delia | Village General, Moses | Village Valkyrie, Myriam Back Row: Resistance Activist | Resistance Activist | Resistance Activist Post-Match Ceol: That was too close... I almost lost there... You're a good fighter! Evan: Yeah, you too! If it weren't for that Heal Trigger, I would've won the battle one turn earlier. Ceol: We might have been equally strong in this battle, it's due to luck that I won this one. Evan: Thanks for the good match, I hope to fight you again! Ceol: Agreed! Let's meet up another day! MC: What an astounding turn of events! Ceolwulf barely beats Evan thanks to two triggers on his part! With the match favouring Team KYA, how will Viola Waarheid turn the match against Blair Loh, Ceolwulf's very own sister? 'Ceol's side' Ceol: That was too close for comfort... Blair: You made an extremely horrendous misplay in turn eight, you know? If you were planning to use that limit break, why didn't you intercept earlier!? Ceol: Right, right... Sorry Sis... Blair: Sigh... Anyway, since Justine isn't here... I'll have to sub in for her... Eric: Good Luck... Blair: I don't need luck, I only need to trust my deck to win... -eyes glow with PSYqualia- Ceol: You know... you might end up like Ren if you use it too much, you know? Blair: I won't end up like him at all, Cray's Shield protects me and I'm a resident of Cray, remember? Ceol: Yeah, but... becareful... 'Evan's Side' Evan: Sorry... Viola: Well, it's better than nothing. Great fight!! Evan: *smiles* Wow! Never expected that from the aggressive... Viola: *Angered* Who's "the Aggressive"? Evan: *bows down immediately* Maaf, Puan!! Viola turns to Henry. Henry: It's "Sorry, Madam" in Malay. Viola: Well, guess I'll forgive you. Besides, it's my turn. Henry: Blair Loh used a Gold Paladin deck- Chrome Jailer playstyle. Evan: No need for that, Henry. Viola's "Broadcast" will not be disturbed by some Paladins. Viola: I'm going! MC: And now the next battle is about to begin! Let's see who'll be the winner of this round! Category:Blog posts